The Underground Hideout
The Underground Hideout! is the second episode of Mikey: Storm Overdrive. Plot Mikey and Zane chase after three thieves who escape into an underground chamber. When they are walking down the sewers, they come upon stairs which appeared out of nowhere and head down there. When they walk further, they could hear yelling and shouting as they enter through the room. Inside the room, they saw an entire room filled with hunters dressed in black clothes with hoods on their heads as they are surrounding two warriors fighting against each other with nanotech weapons. One is using ninjitsu moves and emblazing himself to take down his opponent. They also see their leader hidden in dark clothing hidden in a cloak, but he was unrecognized due to being in the shadows. As Zane and Mikey hide from behind a large tank, they see that two more hunters are dragging what is revealed to be Cody who squirms angrily at them to let go. Mikey is upset that he disobeyed his orders to stay, but hesitates in attacking despite Zane saying no. As he ambushes the Dark Hunters, he easily knocks out a group of them and Zane follows him. Together, the two free Cody and defeat many of the Dark Hunters. Cody is sorry for not listening and asks for an autograph, but Mikey gets him out of the way when Crash's laser shoots at him. The three try to escape toward a tunnel before they were surrounded by armed hunters. Soon, they are taken back into the hideout, and faces their leader. Somehow, Mikey recognized the leader's voice and figure because they were similar to an old enemy of his. Then, the leader reveals himself to be Leone, the familiar Taijitsu Breaker, to Mikey's surprise. Leone then explains that he had created the Dark Hunters gang to wreck havoc to the city by sending his minions, including Roxx, Crash, and Scorpkore, to steal nanotech devices from the city. He also introduces his most favorite protege-the one who was fighting his opponents aggressivelt- who is named Blaze and orders the Dark Hunters to attack. Mikey tells Cody to hide somewhere, but the little snow leopard disagrees because he wants to help. Mikey agrees, but tells him to grab something to fight with as an all-out fight begins. The three then fought and defeated the groups easily. Mikey's lightning paralyzes one group, Zane's ninjitsu knocks more out of the way, and Cody unsuccessfully hits them with stuff which don't work. Blaze then runs at Zane with his shoulder swords as the ninja warrior defends with his katanas. Mikey sees Crash and Roxx try to escape and he tries the Overdrive's powers again and jumps in their way. Suddenly, he struggles to regain control and creates a supersonic wave that hits them both. Zane continues to fight his opponent and wins using his signature move: Torrent Dragon Storm, but he escapes with Roxx and Crash. Crash tells them that it isn't over as bombs explode. But Mikey and Zane manage to escape with the Dark Hunters' former captives and head outside. As Blaze, Roxx, and Crash apologize for not stopping them, Leone tells them to ignore that "so-called" fight, and to focus on their 'mission' right away, and starts to assign them 'jobs'. Later at the headquarters, Mikey tells director Johnson that they captured one of the Dark Hunters members who is in jail. He also claims that he is happy to have his new partner and also likes to offer Cody a spot on the team, which he is eagered of agreeing. Together the three new friends high five each other and form Team Lizard Storm. Meanwhile, the shadowed character walks through the sewers as he checks the data on Mikey, Cody, and Zane that his monster had recieved while fighting them, claiming that Shadow the Assassin will have his power once and for all. The episode ends with his maniacal laughter echoing the sewerlines. Events Major Events *Leone makes his appearance in Storm Overdrive. *Blaze make his first debut appearance in Storm Overdrive. *Mikey and the gang learn that Leone started the Dark Hunters. *Scorpkore is placed under arrest and thrown in jail. *Zane and Cody join Team Lizard Storm. *The unidentified character is revealed to be a spy named Shadow. Debuts Character Debut Villians Debut *Leone (Overdrive debut) *Kronus Characters *Mikey N. Lizard *Cody Reese *Zane Kazaki *Danielle Tyranoise (first re-appearance) *Edward Johnson Villians *Shadow (revealed) *Leone (first re-appearance) *Roxx *Crash *Scorpkor Trivia *This episode is a pun on "The Secret Hideout" Category:Episodes Category:Storm Overdrive Episodes Category:Mikey: Storm Overdrive Season 1 Episodes